


only you can set my heart on fire

by lucasashtons



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Man falls for the Groom Au, Implied Smut, M/M, Pining, this was a request on tumblr that basically got out of control shocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3535055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucasashtons/pseuds/lucasashtons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton always did have terrible timing when it came to things, and now it's come back to bite him in the ass. </p><p>or, Ashton is Luke's best man and is kinda sorta really in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	only you can set my heart on fire

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a request on tumblr 'i know i'm supposed to be your best man/maid of honor, but maybe i should mention now that i'm in love with you', and it kinda of spun into this big thing??
> 
> so, shoutout to the anon that requested this!!
> 
> title is from 'Love Me Like You Do' by Ellie Goulding

The world works in mysterious ways: it gives you lifelong friends you'd never expect to have, takes you on a path you'd least expect, and it seems to have a hand in who you fall in love with, whether you want to be in love with them or not.

Ashton knows the feeling, and he'd rather not have had the world pick the one person in the entire world that would never love him back.

He's been sitting on his sofa for probably two hours now, moping and watching whatever he can find on Netflix. He figures he could call up Michael and Calum, see if they want to come around and have a FIFA tournament on his new Xbox console, but that takes an effort to get up off the couch and look for his missing cell phone and he doesn't think he can muster up the strength to get up and search for it. Besides, the point of his laziness is because he's sulking and avoiding any contact with anyone who got the stupid invitation in the mail.

Ashton's happy for his best friend: Luke managed to find someone that is just as goofy as he is, someone who puts up with his terrible jokes (Ashton puts up with his terrible jokes) and always makes him laugh so hard he's practically snorting. (Ashton has done that before, countless times)

He's being bitter and he knows it. He's bitter at the world for making him fall for the dummy who ten years ago stumbled into his life wearing fluro green sunglasses and had god awful people skills but still managed to make Ashton's heart flutter endlessly. He's bitter at the world for making him fall deeply in love with the one person who understands him the most out of anyone in this entire world and can make him go from miserable to happy in two seconds flat.

Sometimes, Ashton wishes he could fall out of love with Luke.

*

"I'm guessing you saw the invitations?"

After finding his phone in the cracks of the couch, Ashton managed to cave and call up his two other friends, figuring that moping around wasn't going to do him any good. They had done a pretty good job at avoiding the subject of Luke and his upcoming wedding until Calum had gone into the kitchen to grab another beer, only to find the invitations scattered on the counter when he was looking for the bottle opener.

"And instead of congratulating your best friend and pinning the invitation to your fridge, you are sitting here on the couch pining over the love you lost?"

Ashton turns to glare at Calum, who actually chuckles at his friend's glower. "Can't pine over a love I never had Cal."

Calum rolls his eyes, coming back into the living room and plopping down onto the couch next to Michael. "What do you think Mikey, think Ashton is pining over the love he's kept bottled inside for nearly ten years and is now realizing he should have got his shit together and said something?"

Michael nods, taking another sip of beer. "Sounds about right Cal." There's a smirk on his lips that Ashton would really love to smack off of him but he doesn't want to risk knocking the beer out of Michael's hands and spilling it all over the couch. (He remembers the one time Luke spilled beer all over it when they first got it, when they got into a tickle fight and Ashton didn't realize he was holding it until it was too late. He kind of hates himself for remembering that.)

 

Ashton loves his friends more than anything, but sometimes he wishes they wouldn't call him out on his pining. He knows it's obvious, but he can't bring himself to hold it all in. He really thinks if he held it all inside he'd end up blowing up and all of his love for Luke would stain the couch instead of the beer.

"Ash, you know we're just being good friends, right?" Calum tells him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders and giving him a side hug. "You need to move on, go out and meet someone new. You can't just wait around for Luke, he's getting married and whether you like it or not he's not going to change his mind." It's the cruel, honest truth and Ashton knows it, but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt.

 "Thanks for the reminder Cal," Ashton says, taking a long drink from his own beer. He rests his head on Calum's shoulder after he's set the bottle down, a long sigh puffing from his mouth. "Why couldn't I have fallen for someone that was less of a broken heart?"

"I don't think that's possible," Michael tells him, ruffling his hair. "What you need to do is get out there and meet a really pretty guy, or girl, and just have fun. I'm pretty sure some casual sex can take your mind off of Luke, it worked for me when I broke up with Harry."

Calum raised an eyebrow at that. "Nice to know we got together because you wanted casual sex, thanks babe." Michael blows him a kiss and Ashton smiles sadly at his friends. That's what he wants with Luke: cute, playful banter and blowing kisses and overall making everyone around them extremely uncomfortable with how cute they were.

"I think the worst part of it all is that I can't even bring myself to hate the girl," Ashton mumbles into Calum's sleeve. "She's literally perfect for him, it's like God created another version of him and made sure they got together because they are the poster couple for perfection." He slides off of Calum's shoulder and lands in the boy's lap, muffling into his leg. "They make me want to vomit."

Calum and Michael share a look before both of them wrap their arms around their friends, cuddling him. Michael kisses the top of Ashton's curls as Calum rubs the boy's back. "Ash, I can promise you that in a few years, when you find someone else that makes you happy and all fluttery, you'll look back at this and wonder why you ever thought there was someone else for you. Until then, you've got me and Calum here to cuddle you." Michael gives him a quick squeeze on the arm. "You know what could cheer you up? A threesome."

Calum pulls a face at his boyfriend. "Mikey, no, we've talked about this."

Michael pouts, making Ashton chuckles and hug both of his friends. "I love you guys."

"We love you too Ash," Calum tells him, kissing his friend's cheek. There's a sudden vibration on the table, Michael's phone lighting up with a new phone call. He untangles himself from the bundle of limbs and reaches over, sliding the answer button and holding the phone up to his ear. "How was cake testing?"

Ashton feels Calum tug him closer, cuddling him in a tighter embrace. They both know who Michael is talking to, and frankly Ashton doesn't really care what cake they are going with.

“Awesome! See you in a few.” Michael hangs up the phone and places it back on the coffee table before turning to Ashton. “So, Luke and Andrea have decided on a chocolate cake with that nasty fondant all over it, so guess who is not eating any of the cake at the wedding?”

Ashton smiles at his friend’s words. “Sounds like he’s on his way home then,” he says, even though it pains him a little to say that. Luke’s been living with him for five of the ten years they’ve known each other, and now that he’s engaged, Luke was going to be moving out soon. In just a few short weeks this apartment was no longer going to be Luke’s home. “Should probably start some dinner or order a pizza, which one are you guys in the mood for?”

“Actually,” Michael says hesitantly, getting up from the couch to toss his beer bottle away. “Calum and I already made plans tonight, sorry Ash.”

Ashton gives him a small smile. “That’s alright, I can handle you two not being here when Luke gets back. I doubt he’s bringing back Andrea anyway.” He gives both of them hugs, thanking them for trying to help forget about his current dilemma but as soon as the door is closed he’s tempted to call them back in.

Luke arrives a few minutes later, beanie perched on his head and a light pink color dusting his cheeks. There’s a bit of stubble resting along his chin and he’s nibbling at his lip ring as he removes his jacket and hooks it on their coat rack.

“Hey!” Ashton greets him, shutting the fridge door with a carton of eggs in hand. “I’m making meatloaf, hope that’s okay with you.”

Luke hums. “That actually sounds amazing,” he replies, walking into the kitchen and heading towards the fridge, pulling out a carton of orange juice and taking a drink. “Which reminds me, I need to talk to you about something, and it’s about the wedding.”

Ashton almost wishes Michael and Calum had stayed. If they had they would definitely have saved him from any and all talk about the impeding day of doom. He just nods, turning back towards where he’d started making the meatloaf. “Alright, hit me.”

Luke places the carton of orange juice back in the fridge before walking over to where Ashton is, leaning against the counter and watching as Ashton cracks an egg into the meat mixture and continues his work. “I’ve been thinking, and while Andrea has already picked out her entire bridal party, including her maid of honor, it made me realize that I had yet to find a best man. I mean, that position can’t just go to some random person, now can it?” He sighs, making Ashton look away from his cooking at actually face him. “I want you to be my best man Ash, but only if you want to be that.”

Ashton bites his lip. He knows he and Luke have been friends for years, practically connected to the hip, but if he’s being honest the last thing he expected was Luke to ask him to be his best man. “Really?” It’s the only word he can say without blurting out something stupid.

Luke laughs. “Of course! We’ve been best friends for almost ten _years_ Ash, and I can honestly say that if I had to pick anyone out of my small group of friends, I want it to be my best friend standing by my side up there.”

Ashton smiles at that. It’s sweet that Luke would pick him, but at the same time he feels incredibly worried that he’s going to regret this in the long run. Instead, he pushes the thought to the side and smiles. “I’d love to be your best man Luke.”

The smile that appears on Luke’s face is so adorable that Ashton really wants to melt into a puddle right there on the kitchen floor. “Thank you so much Ash!” he says, and before Ashton can react he’s being pulled into a tight hug, making him giggle as Luke begins pressing kisses all over his face, mumbling ‘thank you!’ over and over again. It’s childish, but Ashton finds it adorable.

“Yeah, yeah, now let me finish dinner moron,” he laughs, pushing Luke off of him and turning back to the meatloaf. Luke just grins against and pecks his cheek before announcing he’s going to take a shower, bolting off towards the bathroom. The minute Ashton hears the shower start up is when the tears finally spill down his cheeks.

*

Calum’s hand meets the back of Ashton’s head, making Ashton let out a yelp.

“I can’t believe you said you’d do it!” Calum snaps, ignoring the angry glares from people sitting around them at the restaurant. Ashton rubs the back of his head, glaring at his friend before grabbing his water and taking a sip. “You do realize that now you are going to be even more involved with this wedding, right? You are no longer just a guest Ash, you are now an actual part of the planning process.” He leans in closer. “You’re going to have to interact with the bride.”

Ashton groans. “I’m very much aware of that Calum, thanks for reminding me of how I screwed myself over with this,” He runs a hand through his hair, regretting not grabbing a pony tail holder to keep it out of his face. “Hell over breakfast this morning he asked me if I wanted to go get tuxes later today when I’m not busy. God, why did you let me get involved in this mess?”

Calum scoffs. “Yeah, it was _me._ ” He rolls his eyes at the accusation before stuffing a fry from his plate into his mouth. “How about Michael and I go with you guys to the fitting, considering Luke even wants us to be groomsmen.”

“I’m pretty sure he wants you guys up there too,” Ashton tells him, snatching a fry from his plate and stuffing it in his mouth before Calum can slap it out of his hand. As he chews his face falls into a look of sadness. “He’s getting married Cal.”

Calum offers him a soft smile. “It can’t be that bad Ash, it’s just a suit fitting. If it makes you feel better, I’ll have my phone on me so you can call me if you need an excuse to leave, alright?”

Ashton nods, taking another bite of his burger. Calum was right, it was just a suit fitting, he was just over reacting about the entire thing.

*

Suit fitting his boring, Ashton decides. They’ve been here for almost two hours and Luke had yet to make up his mind on what would look best on him. So far all of the tuxes he’s tried on have been just fine in Ashton’s eyes, but that might have been his own bias of thinking that Luke looked amazing in almost everything he wore.

Luke steps out of the changing room, standing in front of Ashton. “Okay, this one is all black, something that Andrea said she didn’t want me to wear because I already wear all black most of the time, but I like this one better than the other monkey suits in there.”

Ashton gives him a thumbs up. “Honestly? That one looks better than any of the others you’ve been trying on. My vote goes for that one.” It’s just a mere bonus that Andrea dislikes the all black look too, so if you ask Ashton it’s a win-win. Luke gives him a nod before heading back into the dressing room, while the seamstress smiles at Ashton.

“Okay, I think I found a jacket that will work,” she tells him, handing him the all black attire Luke had just shown off. “Why don’t you head on in there and see for yourself?”

Ashton prefers the all black look on Luke (again, he’s not biased), but as he looks in the mirror at his own reflection, he finds himself admiring how he looks in the black as well. It’s a nice color on him, he decides.

“Yeah, we are definitely going with all black.”

Ashton spins around from where he’d been looking in the mirror to find Luke, dressed back in his regular clothes, looking at him with a smile. “It doesn’t look that good does it?”

“It looks amazing on you Ash,” he says, patting his best friend’s shoulder. “Seriously, there is going to be so many single boys and girls begging to have a dance with you at the wedding if you show up in this. You look really handsome.”

Ashton shoots him a grin, heading back into the dressing room so Luke doesn’t see him blushing. He hands the clothes back to the seamstress with a nod, assuring her that he’s found the right suit before heading out of the store with Luke.

“So, have you been preparing your best man speech?” Luke asks him as they head towards Luke’s car, piling in and heading off towards home. “I mean, I expect a kick ass speech about how amazing I am, as well as what a wonderful roommate I’ve made for the past five years. Not to mention my impeccable good looks.”

Ashton laughs, fiddling with the radio a bit until it lands on a Blink song. “Maybe I should just make a speech about how you’re a self-centered lunatic and Andrea should run while she still can.” He sends Luke a wink, making the boy laugh.

“You wouldn’t do that,” Luke tells him, stopping at a red light. “You love me too much.”

Ashton smiles at that because, yeah, he does.

*

As weeks pass by, Ashton realizes just how much being in love with someone whose getting married really hurts. His heart feels like it’s been stomped on every single time Luke mentions Andrea at all, mentions how excited he is for the wedding, and every single time the words ‘wedding’ or ‘Andrea’ come up he has to stop the tears from pouring out of his eyes. The fact that he really can’t have Luke all too himself anymore hurts him the most.

Today Luke is out with Andrea, looking at the venue and making last minute decisions as to where they are going to live once they become husband and wife. The thought of Luke finally moving out is what makes his heart hurt even more than it already is. Ashton isn’t sure if he can stand morning without Luke standing in the kitchen, making a pot of coffee for him because he knows Ashton prefers it when he makes it.

The thought of Luke not living here with him anymore is too painful.

He’s sitting on the couch, watching some soccer game on one of the sports channels when his phone begins to ring Luke’s custom ring tone, one of him saying in a sing song voice, “ _Ashtonnnnnnn pick upppppp it’s meeeeeeee’_ It makes Ashton’s heart hurt even more at the cute, playful voice Luke is using and the fact that he’s not Ashton’s to hold and kiss to tell him how adorable it is.

Ashton grabs the phone and answers. “Hello Lucas.”

“Hey!” Luke responds, sounding offended at his full name. “I thought I told you to stop calling me Lucas!”

“Oh, you did,” Ashton replies, a little smirk on his face. “I just love to get you riled up. Anyway, what’s up? Venue looking great?”

“It’s amazing!” Luke tells him, going on about how perfect it is with the view over the ocean, not to mention the beauty of how everything is going to be set up. Ashton nods, really listens to what Luke is saying despite the fact that there is now a voice inside of his head taunting him with ‘ _and it’s all for her, not you!’._

“Anyway, you probably don’t care about all of that, so I’m just going to get to the reason why I called. Are you, by chance, free next weekend?”

Ashton thinks about it for a moment, mentally checking his schedule. “Um, I believe I am? Why, are you guys changing the date of the wedding or something?” He really hopes not, that might actually really kill him.

“No, we are going to take ourselves to Adelaide for the weekend and celebrate my upcoming marriage by partying our asses off for an entire weekend. Me, you, Mikey and Cal, an entire weekend in a nice hotel room and just spending time with each other while we still have the chance. Considering you are my best man I expect you to be there by my side to make sure I don’t go home with anyone that isn’t my bride to be, okay?”

Ashton chuckles at that. “Wouldn’t want that to happen!” _Unless it’s with me._ “So, I guess I’ll start looking up some hotels and book some rooms, any hotel in particular you want me to get or do you want to be surprised?”

“Any hotel is fine with me,” Luke tells him. “Anyway, enough about the wedding, I’m actually getting pretty sick of talking about it. How about you come meet me and the other guys for lunch in about fifteen minutes? Andrea is planning some last minute things with her bridesmaids and I would like to just not discuss the wedding with my groomsmen.” He laughs at that, and it makes Ashton smile. He’s always loved the sound of Luke’s laughter, mostly because he was the one causing it from time to time.

“Sounds good,” Ashton replies, shutting the television off and heading towards his room to find some shoes. “Text me where you are all at and I’ll meet you there in a few.”

“Can do!” Luke laughs, the pain in Ashton’s chest growing even more at such a beautiful sound. “And Ash? I was wondering if you could do be a tiny favor.”

Ashton pauses with putting his shoe on. “I’m listening.”

*

Dance lessons.

According to Luke, Andrea thinks that her fiancé is a terrible dancer and if he’s going to dance with her at their wedding, he needs to learn a thing or two. Ashton finds it hilarious, because within the ten years they’ve known each for Luke has always been a god awful dancer. Despite his two left feet, it was actually adorable to watch his friend attempt to dance.

Maybe this dance class wouldn’t be too bad, if it weren’t for the fact that Luke wanted the lessons to be a surprise.

And he chose Ashton as his dance partner for the class.

They go to a dance studio downtown, run by a woman named Cassandra. When they enter the studio there are already various couples standing closely to their partners, giggling like the love struck couples they were. All of them look far too excited to be learning how to dance and it’s making Ashton feel like he’s sticking out.

“You two must be Luke and Ashton,” Cassandra smiles at them, shaking both of their hands. “Thank you for calling me Luke, I promise you that by the end of this class you’ll have a further understanding as to what your wife expects once the wedding arrives.”

“I’m hoping!” He chuckles, giving Cassandra a bright grin before turning to Ashton and ushering him to a spot in the room where it’s less crowded.

“I don’t remember anything in the guidelines for a best man about being your dance partner,” Ashton tells him, arms crossed against his chest as Luke begins to stretch. “I’m here against my own will.”

Luke rolls his eyes at him. “One, there is absolutely no rule book as to what a best man is supposed to do, I’m pretty sure anyway. Two, the reason you are here is because you are my best man, best friend, and you are supposed to love me damn it.” He gives Ashton a pout, making Ashton really curse himself for being so in love with his best friend.

“You are really lucky I love you,” Ashton tells him, trying his best not to make it sound too much like a confession. “You are also incredibly lucky that I at least know how to dance so we don’t look too much like fools. Then again, I never liked dancing in front of people, which is exactly what you are making me do.”

“Think about it this way,” Luke begins, wrapping an arm around Ashton and hugging him. “You are helping your best friend look like less of an idiot at his wedding. You are a real team player for that.” He ruffles Ashton’s hair before turning to face the instructor, Ashton smiling at him fondly before following suit.

“We’ll start off with something simple,” Cassandra starts, clapping her hands together. “I would like you all to place a hand on your partner’s waist, pulling them close to you so there is only a little bit of space between the two of you. As for who is leading, I will leave that up to you.” She sends a wink towards Luke and Ashton, who give her a nod.

“I think you should lead,” Ashton tells him, ignoring his heart thumping loudly in his chest at the thought of Luke pulling him close, their chest together with little space between the two of them. “If it helps, just pretend I’m Andrea, alright?”

Luke nods, grabbing Ashton’s hand and pulling him in. Ashton sucks in a breath at their closeness, his insides screaming when he feels Luke’s hand rest on his waist and the fact that his skin is heating up at Luke’s touch isn’t helping in anyway.

“Close than that boys!” Cassandra tells them. “This is meant to be romantic, and you both are looking quite platonic.”

Ashton swears she’s out to get him, he swears it.

Luke doesn’t seem to be bothered by her words, only tightening his grip on Ashton’s waist and pulling him even closer, their hips pressing together and Ashton lets out a small gasp. His body is heating up rapidly now, the room feels like it’s getting smaller as he breathes in Luke’s scent and the rush of emotions is currently making him dizzy.

Music begins to play softly from the front of the room, Cassandra hopping for couple to couple as they dance. She counts off the steps, clapping her hands along with it as everyone begins to waltz.

“Let’s do this,” Luke says, pulling Ashton into the steps. His eyes are set down at their feet, his teeth nibbling at his lip ring as he focuses on not stepping on Ashton’s toes. Ashton can’t help but laugh softly at the action, and it makes Luke’s cheeks go pink. “Don’t laugh at me Irwin, I’m doing my best.”

“I’m not laughing at you!” Ashton insists, holding back another chuckle. “If anything I find it endearing how you are making sure that he don’t step on my feet. I appreciate it actually.”

Luke gives him a grin, cheeks still pink. Ashton gives him a shy smile before allowing Luke to carry him through the dance, simultaneously making sure that the two of them are not pressed up against each other again. He doesn’t need Luke to make a comment about how he can feel Ashton’s rapidly beating heart against his chest.

“Well?” Luke asks him, pulling him out of his thoughts. “How am I doing? I’m not doing too badly, am I?”

Ashton gives him a smirk. “Awful Lucas, you are basically a dancing disaster.” His tone is dripping with sarcasm, and it makes Luke chuckle.

Luke’s happy, Ashton can see that clearly as they continue to dance. He’s always wanted his best friend to be as happy as ever, to be content with everything, and he truly believes he’s found that. Andrea, the upcoming wedding, it’s everything Luke has ever wanted. It pains Ashton, to know that Luke will never want him in such a way, and he’s pretty sure it he were to try and kiss Luke that he’d be rejected.

That’s always been his fear, being rejected by the one person he loves the most. It’s what’s held him back so many times before, and it’s what’s going to continue to halt him for the rest of his miserable life.

“Amazing you two!” Cassandra approves, standing behind Ashton. “You two look very romantic, but Luke, you need to look up at your partner. It’s much more romantic if you are gazing into your partner’s eyes instead of their shoes.”

“Okay,” Luke says determinedly, still nibbling on his lip ring as he looks up from their feet and gazes into Ashton’s eyes. It’s hard for Ashton not to drown himself in the brilliant blue sparkle that is in Luke’s eyes as his best friend continues to gaze at him, continuing the dance. Ashton tries not to laugh at their subtle height difference, Luke just a few inches taller than him, making him have to look up to actually see into Luke’s eyes.

If Ashton lifted his head up just a little bit, their lips could touch. In fact, he’s pretty sure that Luke feels the same thing.

That is, until, Ashton finds Luke jerking back suddenly, almost like he was hit with something. It makes Ashton’s heart hurt as Luke releases his hold from Ashton’s hand and hip.

“Cassandra can dance with you,” Ashton tells him, swallowing down the cry that threatens to escape from his throat. “I’m pretty sure she can be of better help than I can, considering she’s a woman and all.” It’s hard not to stutter all over the place, with his heart crumbling in his chest from Luke’s action and he just wants to leave, wants to burst through the dance studio’s doors and run to his car and cry until there was nothing left.

 

He doesn’t bother to look back at Luke’s hurt face before he’s darting out of the studio, ignoring Cassandra’s call to him that the class wasn’t over. His blood is pumping in his ears so loud it drowns out all the sounds as he pulls out his cell phone, dialing Michael’s number quickly before heading off towards the coffee shop down the road to wait for Michael to pick him up.

*

It’s awkward when Luke comes home that night. The tension is quite obvious from the minute Luke closes the front door, setting his bag down near the coat rack and staring at Ashton from his spot on the couch, where he’s playing solitaire on his phone.

“Are you alright?” Luke is asking him, sitting down on the couch and making Ashton look away from his phone to notice the concerned expression on his best friend’s face. “You ran out of that studio pretty quickly today, and I don’t know if it was something I did or if something has been bothering you and you haven’t told me?”

Ashton hates the pout on Luke’s face, hates that Luke feels like he did something wrong. That’s the last thing Ashton wants his best friend feeling: guilty and at fault. He locks his phone and gets up from his resting position, putting an arm around his best friend’s broad shoulders and hugging him.

“I’ll be alright Lukey boy,” he assures him, though he’s not even sure he believes his own words. “I’ve just been dealing with some personal stuff lately and I guess it kind of hit me today and a bad time. I promise that it’s nothing to do with you and you shouldn’t blame yourself, alright?” Luke gives him a sad smile, and that’s when Ashton notices that his friend looks like something else is bothering him. Usually when Luke confronts Ashton about this sort of thing he’s smiling brighter and hugging him, but now he’s looking at his hands and fiddling with his thumbs. “Hey, is something going on with you?”

Luke nods, lip between his teeth. “Andrea and I have just been having a few disagreements lately, some of it’s been about the wedding, other parts of it being about other things that have been happening recently. I guess it’s just been hanging over me like a cloud all day.”

Ashton is honestly surprised at the reason. Luke and Andrea always seemed like the couple that never fought with each other, always agreeing to what the other person had been saying. He’s not even sure how he missed the fact that his best friend has been mopey lately, probably stuck in his own misery to notice. “I’m sure it’s just because you are both stressed out. They wedding’s in two weeks after all, it’s bound to be pretty crazy.” Two weeks, the thought of Luke leaving the apartment, leaving him in just two weeks crushes him.

Luke lets out a breath, running a hand through his hair. “Maybe. It’s not like I expected us to agree on everything after all.” He gives a small smile. “I just love her, a lot. The last thing I want for us is for her to be unhappy.”

 _I just love her, a lot._ Ashton pretends to not let those words bother him as much as they do.

“Anyway!” Ashton lets out a laugh, hoping to lighten the mood (and change the subject). “Why don’t we discuss your bachelor party coming up huh? It’s going to be the best weekend of your life, alright? Yours truly is going to make sure we all get so fucking drunk and have the best weekend of our lives before you leave it for your married life!”

Luke shakes his head. “It doesn’t matter what happens after I’m married Ashton, I’m never going to leave you. You’re my best friend, and even after I’m married and my life gets a lot more hectic than it already is, you are always going to be a part of my crazy journey.” He holds out his pinky, a playful smile on his lips. “I promise you that.”

Ashton can’t help but return the smile and lock their pinkies together at the sentiment. He feels a hammer in his chest smashing him to bits and he releases his pinky, trying to halt the tears that seem to always come at the worst possible times. It doesn’t matter if Luke wants to keep Ashton in his life after he’s married, it’s never going to be in the way Ashton wants it to be.

*

When they arrive in Adelaide, Michael is already in party mode. He’s pulled up a list of spots they need to hit while they are here, reading them off of his phone as the other unpack their bags onto the two bed available in their hotel room. While Luke had volunteered to just sleep on the pull out couch the room provided, Ashton had insisted that, as the groom, he takes the bed while Ashton slept there.

“It’s not fair though,” Luke insists, trying to stop Ashton from setting up the couch bed. “I know how much you hate sleeping on pull out beds, that’s why you always slept in my room when your room was being remodeled, because you couldn’t stand the couch. I refuse to let you sleep on something you can’t stand.”

“Why don’t you two dumbasses share a bed?” Calum suggests, getting up from his and Michael’s bed to pull phone out of his boyfriend’s grasp. Michael frowns as his phone is taken away, only to grin when Calum pecks his nose sweetly. “It’s just two nights, and you’ve done it before apparently.”

“Fine,” Luke huffs, “Keep in mind though, I like to cuddle in my sleep.”

Ashton doesn’t miss the wink Calum sends him, nor does he miss the thumbs up from Michael. Honestly, he wants to smack them both across the face.

“Let’s go party!” Michael tells them, grabbing his card key from the desk and stuffing it into his pocket. The three of them give each other one last look before following suit, heading down towards their rental car and heading to the clubs.

*

The music is pulsing through Ashton’s veins, mixing with the alcohol that’s coursing through them as well. There’s flashing light all around him and the atmosphere feels hot and sweaty, despite Ashton wearing a tank top. He feels like this is what he needed: a place where he can just party to his heart’s content and drink away his continuously growing feelings for his best friend.

There’s a pair of hands hovering by his hips suddenly, and Ashton spins around the find an attractive looking boy giving him a lustful look. Ashton gives the guy a smirk, throwing caution into the air and pressing himself up against the boy.

This is _exactly_ what he needed. He needs someone to caress him and hold him close and make him forget about Luke. Ashton snakes his arms around the guys neck and tips his head back, swaying his body to the beat. The hold the guy hand on his hips is tighter and now he feels teeth nipping at his neck, biting down on Ashton’s skin and it feels amazing, _intoxicating._

Which is why Ashton nearly turns around the punches the person who coughs from behind them, making the guy stop what he’s doing and face whomever did it. His hands leave Ashton’s hips as Ashton turns around, only for his breath to catch in his throat when he sees who it is.

Luke is standing there awkwardly, shifting his weight back and forth on his feet. “Sorry to interrupt, but I’d like to dance with you.”

Ashton isn’t sure if he’s joking or not, but gets his answer when the guy scoffs and leaves, making Luke pulls Ashton close to him with his arms around Ashton’s waist. Ashton swears he’s going to die of a heart attack just from Luke’s gentle touch.

It feels like the room has gone up a hundred degrees more as they dance to the beat of whatever song is playing, Luke’s arms still around his waist and his hands trailing across his back lightly. Ashton’s heart his beating faster and faster as the moment goes on and he’s wondering if it’s going to burst out of his chest at some point.

The lights are flashing behind Ashton’s closed eyelids as he continues to sway with his best friend to the beat of the drums. The various colors dance across Luke’s face the moment Ashton opens his eyes, the multiple shades making Luke look so beautiful, so much more beautiful than Ashton has ever seen him before.

Fuck it.

Ashton surges forward, arms around Luke’s neck as he presses his lips against his best friend’s. It’s wrong, he knows it’s the worst thing he could have done but the alcohol, the lights, the beauty of his best friend, and the feeling he’s had towards him have finally burst out of their cage and putting all of their energy into Ashton’s lips. He expects Luke to shove him off, but is surprised when he feels the boy kiss him back with urgency, biting down on Ashton’s bottom lip and placing a hand on his back to pull him closer to his body.

Ashton can’t help his movements, so when he grinds his hips down onto Luke’s, it’s involuntary.

He’s pretty sure that’s what snaps Luke back to his senses, the boy pulling back from the kiss with wide eyes.

Ashton feels horrible, and he needs out.

“Luke, I’m so fucking sorry,” He says, and the music that had been roaring in his ears since they had arrived is now muffled background noise as he backs away from his best friend, whose gently touching his lips. “I’ve got to go, fuck, find Calum, shit, fuck, shit,” He continues to curse under his breath as he manages to push through the hoard of sweaty, dancing bodies on his way out, a sob threatening to erupt from his throat.

By the time they guys arrive back to the hotel, Ashton’s already gone.

*

Ashton has decided that he is, in fact, a coward.

Instead of heading back to the apartment, he’s staying at his mother’s house. Anne didn’t seem to mind when he showed up at her front door, tears streaking down his face as he tearfully explains what happened. His mother just gave him a sad smile, pulling him into a tight hug before kissing the side of his face, assuring him that everything was going to be alright.

Ashton knew it wouldn’t be. It was a line that everyone’s told to make them feel better. Ashton knew the truth, and the truth made his heart crack and shatter.

He doesn’t bother to turn his phone back on, not since the barrage of texts from Luke asking where he was and that they needed to talk. Ashton hates himself for ignoring his best friend, but after what had happened at the bachelor party he didn’t feel in the mood to really talk about anything with Luke. He felt horrible and he just wanted to forget about it all.

He decides to quit as Luke’s best man, knowing that in the end it’s really all for the best. He’s been terrible at it, knowing damn sure that in his imaginary guidelines that kissing the groom before he’s supposed to get married is a definite no-no. He sends a quick text to Calum, telling him to fill in the position before he shuts his phone off again.

He hates himself for what he did. Ashton’s known from the very beginning that whatever feelings he had towards Luke were never to be acted upon. The minute alcohol gave him the courage to do the one thing he’s been wanting to do since they had first met, it turns into the ultimate disaster.

Ashton hates that despite everything he’s done, he’s still completely and totally in love with Luke Hemmings. Every little piece of him still screams Luke’s name, still longs for those lips to be pressed against his once again and he hates how much its killing him inside.

He cries himself to sleep every night thinking about blue eyes and Luke’s laughter.

His mother went to work an hour ago, Harry and Lauren were at their dad’s house for the weekend. Ashton been sitting on the living room couch wrapped up in a blanket, eyes puffy and red and his chest hurting from the amount of sobbing he’s done the past hour. He’s watching some re run of How I Met Your Mother when there’s a loud rapping at the front door.

“Ashton Fletcher Irwin open this god damn door!”

That’s not possible.

“I’m being serious Ashton, I know you are in there!”

It’s Luke, banging on the door and hollering at Ashton from the outside. Various scenarios play in Ashton’s head of him opening the door up and having Luke sucker punch him in the nose for what he did a week ago at the club. It was bound to happen eventually.

He’s surprised when he opens the door up to find Luke looking about the same as he does: eyes red and puffy, tear tracks on his cheeks. It breaks Ashton’s heart to see his best friend look like this. “Luke, are you-“

“You fucking left,” Luke starts, coming into the house. “You fucking left us at the hotel the night of my bachelor party, only leaving behind a fucking note saying that you were sorry? Then you text Calum that you were giving the best man title, I title _I_ gave to you, to him because you couldn’t do it anymore. And then there I was, sitting at my stupid rehearsal dinner, wondering why on Earth my best friend just decided that he wasn’t good enough to be in my fucking life anymore.”

Ashton lets out a shaky breath. It’s the moment he’s been dreading for a week now, the moment of truth. “I couldn’t watch you marry someone else. I couldn’t stand there beside you at the altar knowing that it wasn’t me you were going to marry.”

Luke lets out a dark chuckle. “Well, I guess you are in luck. There’s no longer a wedding for you to dread anymore.”

Ashton feels like shit. “Fuck, I’ll go talk to Andrea and apologize.”

“No need,” Luke tells him, his eyes sad as he sniffs. “You weren’t the one who managed to fuck up this entire thing. Turns out she’s been sleeping with the wedding planner this entire time.”

That’s the last thing Ashton expects. “Luke, I’m so-“

“Don’t be,” Luke responds, though he chokes on those words. “I’m over it, really. I’ve been wondering why she’s planned so many secret sessions with him, it didn’t really come as a huge surprise.” There’s a tear trailing down his cheek again, Luke quickly wiping it away.

Ashton steps forward and wraps his arms around his best friend, not even caring about whether or not he’s allowed to. His best friend his hurt, and he’s going to comfort him despite their argument. “How did, when did you?”

“I went over to her house to tell her that we came back earlier than planned. They were in the back seat of his car, just-“he presses his face into Ashton’s neck, hot tears staining it. Ashton feels anger rising inside of him, wanting to just go to Andrea and scream at her, ask her why she would ever even think about giving up someone as perfect and wonderful as Luke.

“Hey,” Luke whispers, making Ashton soften. “You don’t need to do anything, alright? What happened, happened. Honestly I just want to sleep on the entire thing, but I can’t.”

Ashton raises an eyebrow. “What can’t you sleep?”

Luke pulls away, cupping Ashton’s face gently in his hands. “The apartment feels too empty without my best friend there. I need him to come home and keep me company.”

It’s those words the rebuild Ashton’s broken heart, making him smile at his best friend and pull him into another hug. “Alright, just let me go get my things.” He pulls away quickly and dashes up the stairs, packing up his things and writing Anne a quick note explaining everything before joining Luke in the car and heading home.

*

They didn’t speak in the car. When they came through the front door of their apartment, however, Luke turned to him and asked if they could share a bed for the night, like they always did when one of them was upset. Ashton nodded, leading Luke to his bedroom and pulling him underneath the covers, not bothering to change into suitable sleepwear.

They’ve been lying there for about two hours now and Ashton can’t bring himself to fall asleep.

“Do you want to talk?” he hears Luke ask him, and it makes him jump slightly. “Sorry, I though you knew that I was awake.”

“Can’t sleep either?” he asks, and he sees Luke shake his head. “I, um, I guess we can talk, though I’m not entirely sure what to talk about.”

“I do,” Luke whispers, turning on the bed to face Ashton. Both of them are now lying on their sides, face to face. Despite the darkness in the room, the moonlight pouring in through the curtains makes it easier for them to see each other. “Did you mean it?”

Ashton bites down on his bottom lip. “It?”

“Yeah,” Luke confirms, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “When you said that you couldn’t watch me marry someone else, or that you couldn’t watch as I married someone that wasn’t you, the kiss? Did you mean any of it?”

Ashton pauses, gently placing a hand on Luke’s cheek. “Luke, I’m really bad at telling people how I feel. I’m not joking, I’m shit at the whole emotions thing.” It makes him grin when he hears Luke’s light laugh. “I did mean that. Luke, I’ve been in love with you for ten years now, ever since the day we met. Watching you get so excited about marrying Andrea nearly broke my heart every time, but that’s because I was too chicken shit to step and tell you that I was in love with you.” He leans forward a bit more. “I _am_ in love with you.”

Luke’s lips are against his again, and it’s better than the first time they kissed in the club. This time it’s softer, meaningful and it makes Ashton’s heart flutter and his head spin. It’s what he always dreamed their first kiss being like.

“When we first moved in together, I thought you were really hot,” Luke admits, lips brushing against Ashton’s as he speaks. “We were best friends agreeing to live together, and you have no idea how hard it was to watch you every single morning with no shirt on, making breakfast and acting like you weren’t completely ruining me with your toned abs.”

Ashton laughs, put Luke places a finger on his lips to silence him. “Down the road, it got worse, a lot worse. I started thinking about kissing you all over the place to fucking you against the kitchen counter. Whenever we had cuddle sessions on the couch, watching movies together, I fell for you more. I was in love with you.”

Ashton feels tears going down his face again but he doesn’t care.

“Then I met Andrea and I figured it was time to move on. The best friend’s falling in love bit never worked out in the end after all. I really was in love with Andrea, or at least I thought I was. I began to wonder if I had just placed all of my love for you and projected it onto her. I proposed, and suddenly I realized that I was finally beginning to move on. It wasn’t until you kissed me in the club that I realized I never really had.”

There’s only one question on Ashton’s lips. “And now? Are you still in love with me now?”

Luke kisses him again, rough against Ashton’s lips as he lays Ashton down onto his back, resting on top of him as their lips move together. There are smiles and sweet pecks in between as they kiss each other, and it’s everything Ashton had ever dreamed of.

“I love you,” Luke whispers against Ashton’s lips. “I love you so much, and I’m so sorry it took me so long to figure out how much you meant to me. Maybe I can make it up to you?” His hands is snaking down Ashton’s torso, making the boy smirk.

“That’s one way to do it,” Ashton says with a waggle of his eyebrows before leaning forward and kissing Luke again, revealing in the thought that he can do that now. He can actually kiss Luke Hemmings, caress him and, if things are leading the way he thinks they are, make love to him.

He’s happy, and Luke is most definitely the reason why.

*

Ashton wakes up the next morning with a sweaty, naked Luke pressed up against him, peppering little kisses all over his jawline. He lets out a giggle at the sensation, making Luke pepper more. “Stop, that tickles!” Ashton protests, granted a weak one at that.

“I want breakfast,” Luke mumbles into Ashton’s jaw, another kiss being pressed into it. “You should get up and make me breakfast.”

“Why do _I_ have to make it?” Ashton asks, fully awake now and kissing Luke’s nose. “Can’t you get your lazy bum up and make me something?”

Luke shakes his head. “Nope!” He snuggles further into Ashton’s embrace. “I can’t cook worth shit, you know that. If you’re not going to make me breakfast, the least you could do is start up a shower for us because, not that I don’t mind have your cum inside me, but I don’t particularly like it crusted onto my stomach.”

Ashton blushes. “You were the one who insisted I didn’t need to clean you up last night!” He insists, kissing Luke’s lips gently before getting out of the bed and heading for the bathroom. “Now come on lazy bones, let’s get cleaned up and then maybe we’ll go out to iHop or something and get breakfast, how’s that?”

Luke doesn’t complain, only shoots out of the bed and wraps his arms around Ashton and kissing him deeply before the bathroom door closes shut behind them

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on tumblr at lucasashtons :)


End file.
